Pretendentes
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Como escolher um noivo para uma princesa de Durin? O pai da moça quer ter certeza de que o pretendente seja digno. Pré-Hobbit


Pretendentes

Dis não estava gostando daquela conversa com seu pai. Ela mal tinha chegado à maioridade. Por que ele estava tão decidido a começar os preparativos do casamento dela — se nem noivo ela tinha?

— Mas pai...

— Você precisa começar a se preparar, filha — insistiu Thrain. — Thorin me alertou para o fato de que você já tem idade suficiente para atrair olhares. Seu irmão tem razão. É uma princesa da linhagem de Durin. Não pode estar sujeita a se casar com qualquer anão.

Dis se alterou:

— Não vai me forçar a casar por questão de política! Thorin é que tem a função de um casamento de alianças! Eu não vou aceitar ser negociada como uma mercadoria!

Frerín riu-se:

— Que medo é esse, querida irmã? Uma princesa anã é mais valiosa do que qualquer reserva de mithril e você sabe disso. Ainda mais sendo descendente direta da linhagem de Durin. Não precisa ter medo disso. Você é uma das poucas nobres que pode se dar ao luxo de casar por amor.

Dis encarou todos severamente. A jovem sempre tivera um temperamento forte, mesmo para uma anã. Não seria agora que ela iria se dobrar à vontade do pai.

Thrain continuou:

— Para garantir que você tenha um casamento com um homem digno, ele deverá passar por provas e duelos. Afinal, provavelmente ele será chamado a defender Erebor ao lado de seus irmãos e de seu pai, e queremos ter certeza de alguém de valor.

Dis espumou de raiva:

— Então meu futuro marido deverá ser um guerreiro? Vocês já escolheram por mim?

Calado até então, Thorin esclareceu:

— Acalme-se, minha irmã. Só queremos estabelecer que seu pretendente tenha valor e seja digno de sua mão. Afinal, como você diz, eu é que sou uma mercadoria a ser negociada.

Frerín soltou uma risadinha, e Thrain repreendeu-o.

— Só por isso, eu deveria fazer você supervisionar todas as provas de todos os pretendentes de Dis! Mas, como comandante militar e herdeiro, Thorin estará encarregado de duelar com os candidatos.

Os três filhos foram pegos de surpresa com a decisão do pai. Mas Dis foi a única a protestar verbalmente:

— Mas pai...

Foi interrompida.

— Já chega! Esse assunto está encerrado. Thorin, você pode organizar os duelos com Dwalin, que é um excelente guerreiro.

Dis suspirou. Nada convenceria o pai. Então, a jovem procurou se controlar e indagou, em voz triste:

— Mas eu posso ao menos escolher o rapaz?

Thrain a encarou, surpreso. A voz dele era bem mais branda quando respondeu:

— Filha, é claro que você fará a escolha do seu marido. Seu irmão só vai garantir que você tenha um marido à sua altura.

Aquilo não foi grande consolo para Dis. Ela deixou a sala do conselho e foi direto para chorar no colo da mãe.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Mais tarde, Dis diria que foi pura coincidência, e que ela não tinha a intenção de ficar mandando rapazes aos desafios só pelo prazer de vê-los atormentados por Thorin e o amigo Dwalin. Mas o fato é que os pretendentes sofriam nas mãos do irmão mais velho.

Secretamente, Dis se divertia. Ela negava o prazer sádico de ver os supostos pretendentes aguentarem o machado de Thorin (sua especialidade) em duelos que podiam durar horas. Ela tinha permissão de assistir aos duelos, mas preferia ser somente informada dos resultados.

O duelo era apenas a primeira prova. Depois disso, Thorin exigia uma prova dos ofícios tradicionais de um anão, tanto como ferreiro como de ourives. A maior parte dos pretendentes já era mineiro, então não havia necessidade de provar a habilidade nesta área. Poucos passavam pela segunda prova. A terceira bateria, então, não era conhecida: nenhum chegou até ela e Dis não perguntou do que se tratava.

Lá pelo sexto rapaz massacrado, Thorin indagou:

— Quem você está punindo: eu, ele, ou você?

Dis não soube responder. Mas a pergunta não a deixara perturbada naquele momento. A jovem não se preocupou com a reflexão do irmão. Thorin era mesmo todo sisudo e preocupado, preparando-se para ser rei, um dia.

Até que ela conheceu Vili.

O rapaz alto, risonho, de barba ajeitada e tranças elaboradas, conquistou Dis apenas com seu charme. Filho de um dos chefes das oficinas de lapidação, Vili era trabalhador e ambicioso — qualidades primordiais de um bom anão. Também tinha treinamento militar: era reservista da defesa interna de Erebor. Seu cabelo levemente dourado não era raro na raça, mas era um contraste com o cabelo mais escuro de Dis, que puxava mais seu irmão Thorin do que Frerin.

Dis notou que o rapaz a interessava muito. Aliás, ele a interessava como nenhum outro fora capaz de interessá-la. E foi aí que ela se deu conta.

Pela primeira vez, a princesa se conscientizara que o seu futuro marido precisaria passar por todas as provas: um duelo com Thorin, o trabalho na forja... Fosse ele quem fosse, ele teria que provar seu valor. Isso se Thorin não inventasse qualquer outra coisa.

— Ele tem que ser _digno _de você, Dis — repetia o irmão, sempre sério.

A jovem não dera importância às palavras de Thorin antes, mas agora, em se tratando de Vili, a coisa mudava de figura.

Dis tomou o difícil caminho: fazer o pedido ao irmão. Ela se aproximou dele.

— Thorin — disse ela —, eu tenho um pretendente, mas...

— Então pode mandá-lo — interrompeu ele. — Nem vou afiar o machado.

Dis se angustiou.

— Por favor, meu irmão, por favor. Você podia dispensar esse candidato das provas?

Thorin a encarava, de um jeito reprovador e grave que só ele sabia fazer.

— Irmã, isso seria desobedecer a uma ordem direta de nosso pai. Por que acha que eu faria isso?

— É que esse é importante — confessou ela. — Eu não gostaria de ver esse pretendente rejeitado por suas provas, porque eu não o rejeito em meu coração.

— Dis, você me apresenta um dilema. Se eu dispensar seu pretendente, como saberei se ele é realmente digno? E por que eu dispensaria esse se não dispensei os anteriores das provas? Ainda mais se ele é, como você diz, _importante? _E o que direi eu a nosso pai, por desobedecer às ordens diretas dele para dar uma vantagem injusta e favorecer a seu pretende?

Dis tentou responder da maneira mais sincera:

— Irmão, é esse que meu coração escolheu. Esse é o meu escolhido.

Thorin assentiu:

— Então me dê seu nome ou mande-o para mim, para que eu possa desafiá-lo. Esse é o procedimento, irmã. Não posso fazer nada além dos desafios.

Num arroubo de raiva, a princesa explodiu:

— Pois que seja! Meu próprio irmão é incapaz de atender a UM pedido meu! Mas escute bem, Thorin, filho de Thrain: eu o mandarei a você. Se aquele a quem devotei meu coração não for aprovado, então não me casarei com mais ninguém. Se esse pretendente for rejeitado, eu não apresentarei jamais qualquer outro. Como muitos dos de nossa raça, permanecerei sem compromissos. De mim, a linhagem de Durin não conhecerá descendentes que não os de Vili! Isso eu prometo!

E saiu pisando duro, com lágrimas quentes de raiva a crescerem pelo canto dos olhos enquanto ela corria pelos corredores lisos de Erebor.

Desta vez, Dis não foi chorar no colo da mãe.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Quando o rapaz chegou, Thorin logo viu o que Dis vira nele. Era um anão decente, honesto, trabalhador, um bom guerreiro e hábil nas artes tradicionais da raça. O primeiro contato foi breve: marcaram o duelo de machado.

No dia do duelo, Thorin notou que sua irmã estava presente. Isso atraiu a atenção não só de Thorin, como a de Frerín, que foi atormentá-la. Thorin ignorou o que se passava fora da arena e concentrou-se no desafio.

Vili desferiu golpes rápidos e fortes, mostrou agilidade para escapar do machado de Thorin e visão ao se defender quando devia e atacar quando podia. Certamente era um homem de valor na guerra, decidiu Thorin. O combate encerrou com duas rodadas a favor do príncipe e uma a favor do desafiante, ao invés dos costumeiros três pontos para o filho mais velho de Thrain. Thorin impressionou-se o suficiente para erguer uma sobrancelha. Ergueu o olhar e viu que Dis acompanhava o resultado com um sorriso triunfal. Depois ela deixou o recinto.

Thorin guardou a informação consigo e nada comentou.

— Você pretende cortejar minha irmã apropriadamente?

Thorin e Vili estavam sós no reservado, refrescando-se após os combates. Vili respondeu:

— É claro. Minha família respeita nossas tradições. Não somos nobres, mas somos tradicionais.

— E você entende que esses duelos impostos por meu pai nada têm a ver com a corte em si?

— Perfeitamente.

— Muito bem. — Thorin fechou o casaco e ergueu-se. — Dwalin, eu e alguns outros estamos indo tomar umas rodadas de hidromel. É bem-vindo para se juntar a nós.

— É mais um teste?

— Só se não conseguir acompanhar a bebedeira de Dwalin — respondeu Thorin, sorrindo.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

No dia seguinte, a prova começou cedo. Como instruído, Vili apareceu com suas ferramentas de ourives. Thorin instruiu:

— Deixe isso aí. Hoje vamos competir com arco, flecha, mangual, azagaia e alabarda. Pode usar aquelas. Dwalin, me ajude aqui.

Vili estranhou que a prova tivesse mudado, mas submeteu-se às competições, às vezes enfrentando Dwalin, outras vezes Thorin, às vezes os dois juntos. Havia paradas curtas.

Numa dessas paradas, Vili conseguiu ver, de longe, que Dis acompanhava as atividades. Mas resolveu não se deter naquilo.

Depois da prova com alabarda, Vili foi dispensado. Saía da arena quando encontrou Dwalin, que o convidou para uma rápida passada a uma reunião festiva.

— Bebidas de novo? — indagou Vili.

— Um pouco de vinho e cerveja tipo ale — fez Dwalin, dando de ombros. — Mas vamos cantar e fumar. Se quiser, apareça. Pode até trazer seu instrumento! Você toca algum?

— Rabeca.

— Excelente! Não temos quem toque rabeca no grupo!

E Vili teve mais uma noite de diversão, ao lado de Dwalin, o irmão dele Balin, Thorin e outros dos anões.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Era o terceiro dia de provas, e desta vez Vili foi para as oficinas de ourivesaria e mineração. Recebeu uma tarefa de criar uma joia usando quaisquer materiais que quisesse, assim como gemas e pedras à sua disposição.

A especialidade de Vili era prata, então ele fez uma pulseira delicada em prata, safiras e opalas, lapidadas da maneira especial que sua família sabia fazer há tantas gerações. Em seguida, precisou distinguir uma zircônia azul de um topázio e água-marinha. Nada que um anão digno da raça não soubesse.

Por último, coube-lhe forjar uma adaga basicamente cerimonial. Vili já vinha pensando nisso – a adaga era uma etapa do ritual de corte, na qual os prometidos deveriam fazer uma arma pessoal para o outro. Portanto, ele se entregou à prova alegremente, dedicando-se com especial atenção à têmpera da lâmina e aos entalhes na empunhadura.

Aquela era a segunda prova, mesmo que já tivessem se passado três dias. Vili notou Dis espreitando, tentando observar como ele se saía.

Depois que a prova foi declarada encerrada e Vis recolhia seus instrumentos, Thorin recebeu a visita do irmão mais novo, Frerín.

— Thorin, quer se juntar a mim num jogo de equipes mais tarde? Precisamos de um para o jogo.

— Não posso, irmão. Nosso pai requer minha presença para revisar contratos sobre direitos de mineração.

O mais novo ficou desolado.

— Mas precisamos de um!

Thorin convidou:

— Vili, sabe jogar?

— Claro.

Frerin se animou:

— E pode jogar conosco ou também tem algo a fazer?

— Não, posso jogar.

— Ótimo. Estaremos no salão ao lado das caldeiras. Oh, meu nome é Frerín.

— Eu sou Vili.

Apertaram-se as mãos. O irmão mais novo indagou:

— É um dos pretendentes de Dis?

— Isso mesmo.

— Olha, só vou dizer se torço para você ou não depois desse jogo.

Os três riram. E mais uma vez Vili estava convidado para um programa após as provas.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Dis torcia as mãos. Ninguém antes tinha passado para a terceira etapa. Vili parecia estar indo muito bem, mas havia alguma coisa na atitude de Thorin que a deixava nervosa.

O nervosismo só aumentou quando ela se deu conta de que sequer sabia onde seriam realizadas as provas da terceira etapa, ou que provas eram essas. Resolveu confrontar o irmão.

— Thorin, onde serão as próximas provas?

— Serão daqui a três dias — respondeu ele. — Sossegue, irmã. Seu pretendente não foi eliminado – _ainda_.

A moça ainda estava magoada. — Você não foi capaz de atender meu pedido, irmão? Depois de tudo que eu disse, você manteve as provas e ainda inventou outras?

Thorin suspirou. — Dis, eu lhe disse que...

A princesa não quis ouvir, segurando as saias e antes de se virar e sair, pisando duro:

— Já sei, Thorin, já sei! Você não pode ir contra as ordens de nosso pai. Aposto que se fosse alguma princesa anã prometida a você em casamento, você teria outra atitude!

Ele gritou alguma coisa, mas Dis não estava interessada em ouvir. Seriam longos três dias até a próxima prova de Vili.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Dois dias mais tarde, Dis recebeu um aviso de que seu avô pedia a presença de toda a família no jantar para um convidado especial. Dis suspirou: pretendia passar a tarde e noite pedindo a Mahal por Vili, que enfrentaria a última prova de Thorin no dia seguinte.

Mas, quem sabe o pedido do avô rei não fosse até bom, pensou. Iria fazê-la parar de pensar em Vili.

Frerin bateu em seu quarto. — Pronta para o jantar, irmã?

Dis tinha posto um vestido especial e joias condizentes com a recepção a um dignitário ou emissário de um reinado distante. Ela deu de ombros:

— Sabe o motivo desse jantar?

O irmão mais novo respondeu:

— Acho que é motivo de família. O convidado é um amigo de Thorin.

— Quem?

— Alguém que ele conheceu recentemente. Pode ser que esse amigo peça permissão a nosso avô, o rei Thrór, para cortejar você, minha irmã.

Toda a cor no rosto de Dis desapareceu a uma velocidade alarmante. — Não...! Não, Frerin,não pode ser.

O caçula da linhagem dos Durin sorriu:

— Talvez não seja nada disso, irmã. Vamos lá, vamos logo ver do que se trata.

Dis acompanhou o irmão, receosa. Ela podia convencer o pai a rejeitar um pedido indesejado de corte, mas seu avô era rei. Se Thrór insistisse que ela deveria se casar com o tal convidado, ela teria pouca chance de convencer o avô, um governante decidido e incisivo.

Vili... Ela só queria Vili, ela só pensava em Vili. Que amigo misterioso seria esse?

Naquele momento em que ela tentava não ceder ao pânico, as provas e duelos de Thorin pareciam infantis e inócuas. Porque a vontade de Thrór era lei, seu desejo era inflexível como os metais da montanha.

Dis não teria como se negar a cumprir a ordem do rei.

Com o coração pesado, a princesa de Durin acompanhou seu irmão caçula à sala de banquetes. Lá já estavam seu pai, sua mãe e o irmão mais velho, em trajes do azul royal que mais o favoreciam. Naquele momento, Dis sentiu uma ira crescer em relação ao herdeiro do trono. Thorin podia ter armado aquilo. Ela tiraria tudo aquilo a limpo mais tarde.

Então o convidado apareceu, trazido por dois serviçais. Dis sentiu o coração disparar e o rosto se ruborizar.

Vili vinha vestido de verde, em trajes nobres, pois que sua família não era desfavorecida. Ele se curvou diante do rei, tomou a mão das damas cavalheirescamente e mostrou respeito diante dos demais membros da família real.

Dis ainda estava boquiaberta, mas o espanto só aumentou quando todos se sentaram à mesa e o avô iniciou os trabalhos, sem cerimônia:

— Então, Vili, filho de Dili, meu neto Thorin diz que você busca permissão para cortejar minha neta.

— Sim, Majestade. Isso é correto.

Por mais que achasse isso impossível, Dis ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Thror comentou:

— Thrain determinou uma série de duelos e provas para que qualquer pretendente à mão de Dis provasse seu valor. Você passou por elas?

Vili respondeu:

— Eu me submeti a todas as provas que me foram apresentadas, Majestade. Acredito ter me saído à altura.

— Sim, Thorin ficou satisfeito com seu desempenho. Mas está disposto a passar pelos rituais da corte?

— Sim, meu rei.

— E tem consciência de que, embora Dis não seja uma princesa herdeira, ela tem deveres com o reino, deveres que você também passará a ter se vier a se casar com ela? Muito provavelmente, será chamado a defender Erebor em caso de ataque inimigo, ou pode vir a ser convocado como emissário diplomático.

— Entendo, senhor. Não negarei meus deveres com o reino.

— Muito bem, então. — O régio rei anão se dirigiu a outra parte da mesa. — Dis, minha neta?

Ela sentiu o coração querer pular pela boca.

— Sim, meu avô?

Rei Thrór a encarou, a expressão severa, mas o olhar era brando:

— Responda-me com sinceridade, joia do meu reino: se eu conceder a esse jovem a permissão para a sua corte, você aceitaria minha decisão de bom grado ou teria alguma restrição a ela?

Com sinceridade, a moça respondeu:

— Eu a aceitaria de muito bom grado, meu rei.

— Humpf! — fez o rei. — Thrain, filho, você concorda com isso?

— Se Dis não tem restrição ao rapaz, só me resta aceitar a decisão.

— Então, eu decido. — O rei bateu com a mão na mesa, fazendo cálices de hidromel saltarem levemente. — Está dada a permissão para Vili, filho de Pili, cortejar Dis, filha de meu filho Thrain. Brindemos a isso!

Taças e cálices se erguerem, e o brinde foi dado. Dis irradiava felicidade. Frerin disse:

— Parabéns, irmã! Desejo-lhe felicidades. Dá para ver que Vili é um anão de valor e uma excelente adição à família.

— Obrigado, meu irmão. Pelo menos você apoia minha escolha, já que meu próprio irmão mais velho me boicotou em relação a Vili.

Frerin franziu o cenho.

— Como pode dizer isso depois de tudo que Thorin fez por você e Vili?

— Thorin não fez nada! — esbravejou Dis. — Ele insistiu nos estúpidos duelos inventados por nosso pai. Não fez nada de diferente.

— Dis, Dis... Você não percebeu como Thorin tratou Vili diferente, não é?

— Não tratou, não!

— Irmã, Thorin tratou os demais pretendentes como inimigos, querendo eliminá-los. Não notou que Thorin tratou Vili como um amigo?

— Amigo?

Frerin sorriu.

— Você já o tinha escolhido e Thorin respeitou sua decisão. Todos os duelos e provas foram para aproximar Vili de nosso círculo. Dwalin e Balin estavam sempre por perto, e eu também saí com ele.

Dis estava espantada.

— Então... Thorin não o testou?

— Tudo que Thorin precisava saber era se Vili era um anão honrado, corajoso e íntegro. Isso ele soube antes de marcar o primeiro duelo, graças à rede de informantes na montanha. E se você foi teimosa demais para enxergar que Thorin cumpriu exatamente o que você lhe pediu sem desobedecer às ordens de nosso pai, você precisa parar de enfiar sua cabeça em seu orgulho, irmã.

Dis estava envergonhada.

— Ele não me disse nada.

Frerin riu-se alto.

— Vocês são muito parecidos, você e Thorin. Mas depois você deve discutir isso com ele. No momento, é melhor você prestar atenção, porque nosso avô já está negociando seu dote e o preço da noiva.

Dis tomou um gole de hidromel, tentando prestar atenção no diálogo entre seu avô e seu pretendido, marcando uma data para os pais do noivo formalizarem o compromisso entre os dois pombinhos. Mas ela não conseguia. Sua atenção estava voltada para o irmão mais velho.

Thorin notou o olhar de Dis e ergueu sua taça, comemorando o momento importante da vida da irmã. Dis respondeu ao gesto, olhos rasos d'água.

Ela só esperava que o irmão pudesse compreender que ela erguia sua taça, mais que qualquer coisa, numa pura expressão de gratidão pelo amor, carinho e respeito que o irmão lhe prestara. Mesmo que ela fosse orgulhosa demais para perceber por si mesma e precisara do caçula para lhe mostrar o que estava diante de seus olhos o tempo todo.

Daquele dia em diante, Dis nunca mais duvidou das decisões de Thorin.

Ele foi o padrinho de seu casamento com Vili.

FIM


End file.
